In Darkness
by thewafflemaster
Summary: Some odd weather patterns have been happening lately... Dave and Karkat spend an evening together durning an October snowstorm. Oneshot.


In Darkness

**NOTE: It's dark out and the whole town has lost power. It's only October, but it's snowing and I saw lightning. My town is usually dark most parts of the day. I fear that my computer will soon run out of battery. There is no Internet. So, instead of preparing for days without power, I have decided to write about Dave and Karkat in a similar situation. Also, by the time this makes it on the Internets, everything will be over and all better and my town will have power again ****. Enjoy~**

It was movie night. You and Dave were sitting on the couch watching _21 Dresses. _It was around the middle of the movie, and Dave had finished all the popcorn, when the screen went black.

"Hey what the—" You reached for the remote and tried to make the T.V. turn back on. After mashing a bunch of buttons, you realized that one of you would have to actually stand and use the buttons on the T.V. However, you were warm and cozy in a blanket pile next to Dave and did not want to get up and walk around in the cold. Cold? Why was the air suddenly so cold? You glanced out the window.

"Hey Dave…"

"I'm not going to mess with the T.V. I think this is a sign. I wasn't meant to watch your shitty romcoms. Just accept it,"

"No, just, look out the window." Dave crossed his arms, clearly thinking you were going to make him get up. The look on his sunglasses-clad face was priceless when he saw what was beyond the walls.

"Shit, man," he said.

"I know," you said, not moving your gaze from the view. Outside, there was snow up to the middle of the windows. More snow was falling from the sky, and thin flashes of blue lightning could be seen from afar. After a few minutes, Dave spoke.

"Well, looks like I'm crashing here then," he said with a slight chuckle, turning his gaze from the storm to you.

"It's October. Why the fuck is it snowing?" You asked, still mesmerized by the weather. You didn't notice Dave starting to wrap his arms around you until you could feel his breath on your ear.

"Hmm, I don't know, but I'll bet that we can't get the rest of that shitty movie to play. Let's do something else~" You really hated his 'seductive whisper.' A lot. You thought it just made him sound like a douchebag. And he insulted one of your favorite movies. You pushed him off of you and walked back to the blanket pile.

"You're already standing. Go mess with the T.V. until it works," you said with an evil grin. Dave sighed and dragged his feet to the television. After messing with the buttons, he moved to the light switch.

"I can't see shit. I'm turning on the lights," he said.

"Maybe you'd see if you didn't wear those lame shades," you responded.

"Man don't insult the shades," he said. You heard a repetitive clicking, and turned to see Dave trying to turn the lights on and off. There was no light.

"Looks like the power's out," he said, collapsing next to you in the blanket pile.

"Well look here folks! The one and only Sherlock Holmes!" You said sarcastically, waving your hands for effect. Dave chuckled slightly, but didn't say anything. For a while, he just smiled and stared at you. Well, you were guessing he was staring at you. You couldn't really tell because of his shades. You were trying not to let it bother you, making yourself look like you were gazing out the window. Eventually, you decided to speak.

"…Dave?" you asked, still trying to seem focused on anything but him.

"Yes?" He answered. You turned and let your eyes try to meet his. However, his sunglasses got in the way. You slowly reached up to his face. Your hand fell on the metal rim of the glasses. Dave flinched, but he didn't stop you. Even though the glasses seemed stupid to you, you knew they meant a lot to him, so you were especially careful not to break them as you pulled them from his face.

Your eyes grew wide when they saw his. Two glowing red orbs blinked at you in the dark and you froze. You felt a strange mix of emotions swirl in your stomach. Dave's eyes looked stunningly beautiful… but also unnatural. Your brain finally registered the emotions you were feeling. _Fear. Fear and admiration. _

Dave could read your thoughts by the look on your face. He turned his head away and looked down.

"Give them back," he said. You noticed that you were still holding his sunglasses, but you decided not to return them just yet. You folded them and put them on the ground nearby, but out of Dave's reach. You then felt yourself moving closer to the boy. Before you knew it, your arms were sloppily draped around his shoulders and you were holding him as tightly as a child with a stuffed animal.

"… Thank you," you mumbled. You felt Dave relax and move to return your embrace. He didn't try to get his shades. Instead, he leaned over you and briefly pressed his lips to your forehead just before the blanket of sleep fell over you.


End file.
